Problem: The measures of angles $A$ and $B$ are both positive, integer numbers of degrees. The measure of angle $A$ is a multiple of the measure of angle $B$, and angles $A$ and $B$ are complementary angles. How many measures are possible for angle $A$?
Solution: The given information tells us that $A = 90^\circ -B$ and $A=kB$ for some $k\ge1$.  Therefore, we have $kB = 90^\circ - B$. This simplifies to $(k+1)B=90^\circ$. $k+1$ can be any factor of $90$ except one, since $k+1\ge2$. $90=2\cdot3^2\cdot5$ has $2\cdot3\cdot2=12$ factors, so there are 11 possible values of $k$. Each value of $k$ uniquely determines the value of $B$ and therefore the value of $A$, so there are $\boxed{11}$ possible measures for $A$.